


The End Of U.A. = Killua

by mycheeseiscold



Series: My Hero Academia One-Shots / Short Stories [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Conspiracy Theorist Todoroki Shouto, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Established Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Established Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Fluff, Happy Ending, Iida Tenya is So Done, Mentioned Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Nen (Hunter X Hunter) - Mentioned, Romantic Fluff, Shinsou Hitoshi is So Done, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Good Significant Other, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Shinsou Hitoshi is in the Dekusquad, Sleep Deprived Midoriya Izuku, Sleepy Cuddles, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Todoroki Shouto is a Mess, Uraraka Ochako is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycheeseiscold/pseuds/mycheeseiscold
Summary: It's late at night and the Dekusquad is both confused and intrigued about this 'Killua Zoldyck is the End Of U.A.' conspiracy that Todoroki came up with at 2 in the morning.Brought by: A thought that sprung into my head at 4:00 AM while I was ordering things online and inhaling a coffee
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: My Hero Academia One-Shots / Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Killua Operation

"Okay, can you just- Can you explain the whole thing again?" Iida looked up at Uraraka once before going back to banging his head on Shinsou's dorm room wall.

"I know you're dating Ocha but she's a fucking idiot." Shinsou looked at Asui and she just nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah, tell me more Shou!" Shinsou slapped his hand over Izuku's mouth.

"Like you're one to talk Hitoshi, your boyfriend wants to hear it too," Uraraka defended herself. While most of the group was waiting for the inevitable explanation, Todoroki's eyes lit up.

 _Holy fuck, we're stuck here aren't we?_ Shinsou knew from experience how Todoroki got when his conspirist side awoke. The conspiracy theorist in him would blow up and Lord knows that whenever that happens, someone's going to cry.

On Shinsou's third week in Class 1-A, Todoroki had approached him, and Shinsou made the grave mistake of indulging in his questions.

_"Are you Aizawa's secret love child?"_

_"What kind of a question is that?"_

_"You're not denying it. Now, can you confirm the theory that Aizawa and Present Mic are married?"_

_"W- I'm not Aizawa's son! At least not biologically."_

_"Oh, so he adopted you?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"So, EraserMic?"_

_"I...am not allowed to answer that."_

_"It's okay, I'll find out with my own methods."_

_Todoroki then looked up into a corner of the wall and said,_

_"I can see you Reberta, and I will not rest until I can confirm my ship. Ready the nukes."_

Let's just say that Shinsou never wanted to have anything to do with Todoroki and his weird conspiracies again. Nevertheless, Stupid-Bitch-Named-Ochako-Uraraka decided to ask for the theory once again. Shinsou would kill her if it wasn't illegal.

Then, the Hell started.

"Okay so, Killua Zoldyck will be the end of U.A. If you split his name into two, you get 'Kill - ua'. If you capitalize the 'ua', you get 'UA'. So, Killua will be the end of U.A. High. He will use his electrical Nen to scare armies of amateur Hunters into joining and lead the main group who will kill us." As Todoroki explained, he drew the example of Killua's name.

"Who is Killua, kero?" Todoroki promptly ignored her.

"How will Killua be killing U.A. you may ask? His group will take part of the operation. Gon Freecs will start this. If you switch his name to Freecs Gon, add an E to make Gone, and take away the cs at the end of his family name, you will get Free Gone. This means 'Freedom Gone'. They will use Kurapika's chains to keep us trapped in U.A., so that we cannot inform the authorities. Gon (or Gone) will help by using his Ja Jan Ken to destroy all of the land around U.A., and destroy the gate, which will better ensure our capture. Without the land around us, we won't be able to get very far, and with the gate down, the walls around U.A. will be our only escape, but the wall is way too tall."

Izuku was hanging on to his every word and furiously writing notes. If you strained your ears, you could hear Iida praying to whatever God wasn't dead by now. Asui looked done with Todoroki's shit, and Uraraka was fighting a battle in her mind about who the fuck 'Gon Freecs' is. Shinsou was hugging Izuku, his nose nuzzled into his neck. He desperately wanted everyone to leave, but Todoroki wouldn't go until he finished.

"Finally, how they would kill U.A. and every one of its students and staff members. Leorio would place a giant Oreo where the buildings of U.A. are and crush us to death."

"That's bright," Shinsou muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks a lot Shou, you saved our lives." _Is Izuku okay?_

"No problem, I hope we can prevent this from happening and save us." Uraraka let our a wet laugh and Asui nodded. Iida was passed out on the ground. Shinsou was questioning his life choices.

"Awww, Shou!" Izuku jumped up and hugged Todoroki, tears stinging in his eyes. Todoroki has a nice, warm smile plastered on his face. _I swear to God, is he gonna cry?_

Everyone let out 'Awws' of affection and gratitude (minus the stunned Shinsou and unconscious Iida) and hugged Todoroki too, effectively falling on the ground.

"What has my life come to?" Shinsou muttered as he stood up to hug the group (once again, minus the unconscious Iida).

And now, the group long-gone and pile of sobbing idiots gone to bed, the only ones left in Shinsou's room were Izuku and himself.

Izuku was sitting in Shinsou's lap, Shinsou's head resting on Izuku's.

"I 'ope we can plan a counterattack before Killua 'omes and hurts us." Tired Izuku was adorable and Shinsou was internally squealing.

"Don't worry, we won't let them hurt us. I'll protect you, 'Zuku." Izuku let out a small yawn. Shinsou wasn't tired, used to being awake at 2:30 AM.

"And I'll protect you...I love you 'Toshi."

"I love you more, 'Zuku." And with that, Izuku fell asleep sitting in his boyfriend's lap, snuggled into his chest.

Shinsou moves them onto his bed, Izuku asleep beside him, their limbs intertwined and their hands holding each other's.

Shinosou was perfectly content watching his beautiful boyfriend sleep, admiring the view.

"One day, I'll make you my husband."


	2. Little Did They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short couple sentences to make the end slightly humerous.

Little did the Dekusquad know, they were readying for their operation.

Gon was learning more techniques for combat.

Leorio was practicing how to use a crane to drop an extremely large Oreo.

Kurapika was practicing using his chains to hold a door in place and stop people from exiting.

Killua was ordering around an army of Hunters, vigorously training them, teaching them how to use their Nen to it's fullest potential.

Little did _they_ know, Nedzu had been eavesdropping on his students' late night conversation.

Nedzu was calling the troops and planning an escape when that situation occurred.

They were saved, and it was all because of Shouto Todoroki.


End file.
